How Come We Know So Little? Tell Me Everything
by toverfaye
Summary: People do things for others. Even if they don't know about or agree with it. This story is set around Elle and Claire. Femmeslash, so, read or don't... Don't know where it's going axectly, but it's Eclaire, so good enough to begin with xD
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:**

This is the first time i have written an Eclaire. I just love them together. I just had to make something about them. Please review, even if you don't like it. I just like to know how you think =]

Anyway, I'll try to update as regular as I can. Just hoping you'll enjoy this story. More coming up as soon as I know at least someone is reading this xD

_ Chapter 1: Prologue_

Why is it that whenever you think you got everything figured out, someone elses just comes into your life to puts it all upside down again. Just when things were about to get normal. Not knowing how to feel she does the only thing that is left. She screams. There aren't even words coming out of her mouth. Just a scream. A frustrated scream. How is someone supposed to act this kind of situation.

How are you going to react when the person you hate is the person you love, the person you'd like to kill is the person you'd like to treasure for ever, the person that makes you mad is the person that makes you laugh. How come nothing seems to fit in like they should. Many questions going through her head right now. It was weird. In the past she always knew what she wanted and everything she wanted was what she got. Now there isn't anything sure anymore. The ones she despites the most could be just as likely be her friends right now. She never ever in her life liked Carrots.

They are orange, look disgusting and taste like that as well. What if she suddenly likes them. That wouldn't make any sense, would it?

This situation though has nothing to do with her taste in food. It has everything to do with making choices. Something that isn't easy to do in life. With her thumbs she rubs her temples. The headache isn't easy to deal with. Not at this point. Her gun, that was previously in her hand, is now lying by her feet. She doesn't even bother picking it up. It's not like someone is going to pick it up for her. The only other person nearby is the person she is hating the most right now. The other person is the only person she is loving the most right now.

Is this ever going to stop?

Slowly, as if it is happening in slow motion, she falls down to the ground. Her knees hit the floor. She feel nothing, though. The only thing she feels is her aching heart. Pounding so loudly she is afraid it is going to pound out of her chest. Her hand falls immediatly on the gun so the other person's attempt to comfort her shatters. Why is it you alwas know what to say, but when you need the words the most they refuse to come out. She knows exactly what she wants to scream at the person. How they have made her feel. Feel ways she isn't supposed to feel.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

A silence follows.

"I am really sorry Claire!"

Claire's hand now really grabs the gun and she doesn't know how fast she needs to stand up.

"No you're not!" Her hand shakes while she is still holding the gun pointing at the other person. "You're never sorry! Never sorry!"

"But now i am. I am more sorry than ever. I didn't know. I just tried to -"

"You tried what. You tried what Elle!" With frustration Elle brings her hands to her forehead. Tapping it with her index finger, letting out a little zap everytime her finger hits her skin. Claire knows she does that when she is frustrated. That or she holds herself with her arms wrapped around her. A habit she has. Claire couldn't care less now, though. She was frustrated as while. Hence the gun pointing at Elle.

"Just tell me Elle! I bet you don't even know what you tried!" Elle could see the gun shaking in Claire's hand. "You're just a coward. That's what you are. A Big Fat -"

Just when Elle opens her mouth to interrupt her, Claire's gun goes off. The bullet flies through the air. The look on Elle's face changes quickly. At first she was sad and concerned. She didn't think Claire would actually shoot at her, but now she is standing there with the bullet flying at her. Slowly coming closer. _How did it even get to this point_, Elle thought to herself, just as Claire thought the same thing. How come it all went from A to Z so quickly. Since when does everything goes so fast without even knowing what happens. How come love never comes when you want it. Why does it always sneaks up on you on the times you leasy expect it. It got Claire and Elle thinking.

Both in fear.

Claire, because she doesn't want to be the one that kills Elle. She didn't mean to shoot. She was just so angry she accidentally shot the gun. She never wanted to be the one killing Elle. She wanted to be the one loved by Elle and for a while she thought she was that one. Now she'll never know if Elle loved her truly. Like Claire loved her.

Elle, though, was not in fear for her own life. Eventhough many people thought she was selfish, she wasn't really. She knows she can be selfish at times, but with Claire it never was that way. She was caring, loving and different. At least she thought she was. She thought Claire thought the same. She knows she made some mistakes, but why couldn't Claire just listen to her. Explain she only did it to protect her. Like she did everything lately to protect Claire. Like she did everything to keep Claire happy. She didn't do it for herself. She did it for Claire. Why can't she understand that. _I never told her i loved her_, she thought to herself. She shuts her eyes, waiting for the bullet hitting her. Waiting for the pain in her body. Waiting for the end of her short lived life.

The life that never had a meaning, until she came along.

Until Elle met Claire.

Claire felt exactly the same way.

No matter the circumstances of how they met.


	2. Chapter 2: Shut Your Eyes

**A/N:**

Hey =] I'm glad there are two already reading this. Can't say how happy i am with this. Anyway, Forgot to mention Heroes or the characters aren't mine. The story is though, but i bet you already knew that xD Ok, so i am not really a champion in writing long chapters, so right now this one isn't really long. I don't know if i should write short chapters and update soon or write long ones, but then you'll have to wait a bit. Just tell me =D 

_Chapter 2: Shut Your Eyes_

She sat there in silence. Slowly rocking back and forward on her swing. She could call it her swing, because no one even bothered coming there. It was one of the oldest playgrounds in the neighborhood and it looked like everything was going to collapse soon. It looks abandoned. Isolated from the _real _world. The world where it was a fairy tale. She didn't know. She has never really been there.

The Playground was a mess.

She didn't mind though. It portrayed her life. At least she thought it did.

Even on the age of 11 she already was super intelligent. Maybe it is due to the fact she was home schooled or the fact she doesn't have any friends and therefore reads many books. She likes them, though. The Books. She has always loved books. They take her away from here. A way to escape reality. She grabbed every chance she got to escape reailty, because sometimes you just need to, you just want to. When your life sucks as much as hers does you would understand.

Anyway, she was sitting on the swing pushing herself forward and backwards with her feet. Her feet were barely touching the ground and her hair was slightly swaying in the wind. The side of her head she pushed against the metal chains. The cold metal felt good. With much trouble she managed to go back and forward, but she did make sure she didn't go too high. Somehow she loved speed, but she was afraid to go too high. She hates going high. Going high means there would be a chance of falling. Falling means pain. Causing unnessecary pain. Why cause more pain, when you are already in so much pain. Physically and emotionally that is.

Slowly shutting her eyes she tought back to the good old days. She doesn't remember it really, but she always carried a picture with her. One with everyone on it. Just to remember the times when she was still happy. It might sound harsh, but that was how she felt. That's what she thought. Out of her pocket she pulled out a picture. It was almost torn down the middle and it looked damage. Still she looked at it as if it was a treasure. For her it was. She watched the picture pointing with her little index finger at everyone as she said there names, if she remembered that is.

"Daddy."

A whisper. So softly you could barely hear it. Not like there was someone listening to her. There never was. Her finger pointed at a figure standing in the middle, looking proudly. Her dad was standing there without his glasses. He only started wearing glasses recently. He thinks it looks smarter. She begs to differ, but she is too afraid to tell him.

"Mummy"

Her mum was standing there by his side. It was the only memory, picture of any kind she has from her mother. She didn't even remember her at any way. She just disappeared out of her life. She didn't know wether she needed to be happy about it or sad. She never thought about her that much. A red blush appeared on her cheeks. She couldn't help it, but feel ashamed about it. You know it is bad when you don't even think about her. Of course there isn't much to think about, but still. She remained her mother and it is weird not knowing what she is like. Not knowing if she even loved her. She quickly pushed these negative thoughts out of her head and proceeded.

"Elle"

Her finger moved to the figure in between of her parents. Now, at age 11, she still looked similar to the 4 year old Elle who was staring at her with sparkling eyes. Eleven year old Elle just looked older. Her hair was still as blonde as then. Her eyes still showed that intensity it has now. Her cheeks were just the kind of red as they are now. She hated that. Her cheeks always turned to a sort of red. It doesn't even matter what she did. Wether she is enjoying it or not. They were this ugly looking pink/red.

There is one thing that might be the different, though. Her mouth was curled up into a smile on the picture and it actually looked as if she was enjoying herself. Sure, nowadays her mouth was curled up in a smile as well, but never ever did it reach to her eyes. Never did it cause the sparkle like it did to four year old Elle. Smiling is more then just lifting the sides of your mouth. She learned that the hard way.

"Bear"

Elle's finger pointed at the little baby sitting next to her. She didn't really know her name. Elle doesn't even know if she did back then, but when she was little she called everyone and everything Bear. Maybe because that was one of the few words she actually could pronounce correctly. She doesn't know. Her dad doesn't like to speak about the past. "There is a reason why it is called the past, Elle. To forget about it and concentrate on the future." She remembers those words, 'cause he tells her that word for word everytime she asks something about her mum, or the baby or something else related to the past.

She rolls her eyes.

The other woman and man she doesn't remember either. She hates not able to know things. That's one of the other reasons she reads a lot. The only thing she does remember are those glasses that other man, who isn't her dad, is wearing. She could recognize it everywhere. If there was still someone wearing that kind of glasses. They are too big for a normal human head. Normally people with those glasses always look ugly, but they flatter him for some odd reason.

She shut her eyes again letting the picture just fall on the ground. She thought about her dad, her mum and everyone she actually had in her life, which weren't many.

She put her left hand to her forehead and started tapping it with her index finger letting out a little blue spark every time her finger touched her skin.

Releasing the metal chains she jumped off the swing, picking up the picture and putting it back in her pocket.

It was time to go back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck At Home

**A/N:**

I love reviews, so please do =] Loving the ones who did already. Anyways, another chapter. Enjoy. If things are getting confusing (now they aren't yet, but i am sure i am going to make things hard to understand xD) don't hesitate and write me a message telling me so ...

_Chapter 3: Stuck At Home_

With her magazine in her hand she was totally ready for the night. She was only 9, but she always listened and she was probably the most responsible kid around.

"And remember Claire. At 7 Alex comes here, so until then I expect you to behave."

Claire nods her head eagerly. Never in her life, she thought nine years were rather long, her parents have left her alone in the house before. Not alone and especially not alone with Lyle. Ok, she might be 9, but she thought she could handle it. Even if it was just for 30 minutes. It sounded long enough for Claire. Not long and they'll leave her alone for the whole night. At least, she hoped so. _If I can just behave myself and make sure i don't brake anything, I am sure they'll let me stay alone even longer, _she though eagerly. Now she was hoping her dad wouldn't change his mind.

Her dad gave her a kiss on her forehead and her mum gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She as well wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible before Noah would change his mind.

Her mum was walking outside with a laugh on her face. She was caught by surprise when her husband suddenly suggested to go out for the night. Go out to the movies. The classical date. She loved the idea, though. They haven't done something with just the two of them in a long time. Noah on the other hand looked more concerned than happy with the opportunity to spend a night with his wife. He was just afraid something was going to happen to Claire. Or Lyle for that matter. This family was everything to him. He would do anything just to keep them save. That's why it was hard for him to leave Claire alone. What might happen to her?

She could hurt herself when she decides to make chocolate milk for her or Lyle. She could trip over the books and the boxes he had left on the ground. She could watch television and watch things she isn't allowed to see. That could damage her for life. He knew he had read something about it somewhere in a magazine about the mind of a child. What if Lyle wakes up before Alex got there. He was almost sure he left the gas open. Did he secure the door properly?

"It's going to be fine. " A reassuring smile from Sandra, his wife, made him feel calm again. He grabbed her hand and they intertwined fingers. "You worry too much." He chuckled. She did too, because they both knew she was right. He knew he always thought to much. About everything, but luckily he had Sandra to make him feel safe and calm again. About everything. She was the rock in his life. The one he could hold on to when he was having a hard time.

That was all he was hoping for Claire. To find someone who loves her unconditionally. Just like Sandra does. He had made some mistakes, but somehow she could always forgive him. That's all he wants for Claire and Lyle. Having someone by their side like he has Sandra.

He squeezed her hand before letting it go again just to open the car door for her. She grinned from ear to ear.

###

Claire bounced through the whole house with an oreo in her left hand and the remote control for the television in her other hand.

"I'm in control! I'm in control." She sung while she danced, ate a oreo and looked through the television channels at the same time. She really is amazing, isn't she? Lyle was just lying in his box sleeping. She tried to be as silent as possible, yet still show her cheerfulness.

She stumbled through the living room trying to rush to the kitchen as soon as possible. Her favorite show was on and she didn't want to miss it for the world. Not a second of it. With a plate filled with snacks and a drink in her other hand, she tried making her way back to the living room. Her dad always left all his stuff in the middle of the room. She didn't really mind, but right now it wasn't really convenient.

Bam!

She fell hard, tripping over one of the boxes. She fluttered her eyes. Her plate lied on the ground shattered in a million pieces. _Great_, she thought to herself. As she stood up she kicked the box. A picture that was previously lying on top of it fell off. After picking it up she recognized it. It was taken last Christmas and you could see them all sitting around the Christmas tree. Dad wasn't on it of course, because he was making the picture. She was sitting on the floor. She was holding Lyle in her arms. She was helping him open up his present. She laughed seeing the picture. Now curious for what else is in the box she opens it. A pile of pictures is inside of it. Many are with the family. A few taken in the zoo. Some taken in the house itself. On holiday. With a smile she went through a lot of photos.

Then she found photos she didn't remember. Still some had her on it, but she was so little she couldn't remember it. She was still a baby, but she wasn't alone. Someone else was sitting next to her. Someone older than she was, but not that much. She was a small and had blond hair just like Claire has. There were pictures of her family with her. Claire's family and the other girls family. Sometimes it was just the two of them playing with dolls. It was weird. How come she doesn't know her.

"Who are you?" Claire mumbled. It was a picture of all of them standing in front of a giant Christmas tree. There were four grown ups and two little girls. Claire just thought the picture was cute even though she didn't know or remembered the other people. She just put it in her pocket so she could think about it another time. When she wouldn't miss her show.

The moment she shut the box she heard a key turning in the lock.

Surprised she looked up.

Her father was walking in the room. Her mother walked behind him. She gave Claire a look telling her she was sorry. Not only for Claire, but for herself. She thought she was going to have a nice quiet evening with her husband, but instead he just couldn't let it go. He really thought something bad was going to happen to Claire.

"I told you there was something wrong."

Claire saw her mother rolling her eyes.

"She broke a plate. What if she cut herself?" Then he turned towards Claire. "You know you aren't going to be home alone again, right?"

Claire's eyes widened and if you knew her well you knew that was when she was going to plead. Plead as hard as she could. "But daddy, dearest daddy, lovely daddy, my daddy, the daddy i love so much, I was about to clean that up. I didn't mean to leave it like that. You know that right daddy?" She didn't forget to pout as she pleaded as if she was pleading for her life, which she thought was the case. "I just saw this box and i was looking through some pictures. I totally forgot about it. I am going to clean it up right now." She stood up, run to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and some other stuff to clean it up and she did. Within a few minutes she was finished. "See! See! I can take care of myself Daddy. I know I can. You know i can too." She said now jumping in his arms.

A grin was plastered on Noah's face. _That's my daughter_, he thought proudly. "You're amazing, you know that."

Claire answered that statement with giving him a kiss on his cheek. Sandra smiled. She always thought Noah and Claire have a special bond. Maybe Noah just spoiled her and she knew she did too, but Claire was just too sweet. She chuckled as she thinks about some memories about Claire. One of them including Claire sitting on the ground and smearing marmelade all over the place. Noah was so furious when he saw it, but when Claire started to pout he just started laughing and the two of them spent the whole afternoon cleaning it up. Like a dad/daughter thing.

Noah looked confused at his wife. You can imagine it is weird when someone starts laughing at loud all of a sudden. Sandra just smiled at him. A few minutes later they placed themselves in front of the television. Sandra called Alex he didn't have to come anymore to babysit since they were already home.

"While what movie do you want to see Claire." Noah grabbed the remote control and walked to the DVD collection. "Claire?" He looked back. "Claire?"

Sandra shushed him and pointed at Claire who was lying on the couch fast a sleep. They both grinned and Noah picked her up to put her to bed. As he did so the photo, Claire put in her pocket previously, fell out. He looked at it and then took it with him upstairs placing it by her bedside so she saw it when she'd wake up.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered. He leaned closer to give her a goodnight kiss.

What he didn't know was she was already dreaming.

Dreams she was going to remember for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4: Smile, Smile Even Wider!

**A/N:**

Well, It has been a while, but i have been busy with stuff. You know what it's like right xD Anyway, even though Elle was kissing Sylar in the last episode (and Eclaire probably isn't going to happen, we have to be honest ) In my head they'll always be a couple. So w're not going to stop slashling them, right? Right? Right? =] Ok, Enjoy. At least, I hope so!

_Chapter 4: Smile, Smile Even Wider!_

The feeling of being misunderstood was common to Elle. She has been misunderstood her whole life. Not only by strangers, but by her own dad as well.

She never knew.

She never knew he used her. Just for his own goods. She was completely obvlious to it. To the fact he actually never gave a damn about her. That she knew

for sure, but she only found out recently. Not like it matters now does it. Not with the bullet in her chest. Blood coming out of the wound, all over her clothes.

Her hands pressed against the wound desperately trying to keep the blood from coming out of the wound.

Not wanting to close her eyes she does all she can to keep them open. She doesn't want to pass out. She wants to stay here. To live. To see the world like a fairy tale, to live the world like it is a fairy tale. A fairy tale in which everything is exactly how it should be. How life is supposed to be. Like she read in her book sometimes. Claire showed her it could be different. They could live like it is a fairy tale. Claire showed her how to smile again.

The smile that was still on her face just a few days ago is now fully gone.

Not much to laugh about at the moment.

Do you like being shot by your maybe or maybe not girlfriend?

The only one you thought you could trust. The one you thought who would never hurt you no matter what you did.

Elle was smart, that she knew, but there were many things in life she didn't know. Many thing she didn't experience. Not because she didn't want to experience life, but because her dad never allowed her to. He always had a sort control over her.

There was much more in life Elle needed to learn. Things she couldn't learn out the books she used to open every day to make time go faster.

Life can be a bitch sometimes. That was the one thing she already knew and now, once again, it seems to be right.

Life can be a bitch sometimes. That she knew for sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop It! Stop It" The girl said to the other one laughing as hard as she could while she was ducking.

"You know you love it. Just admit it." They both chuckled as the other girl just continued with what she was doing.

"How can i even like it? You are such a ba--"

Suddenly the girl jumps up screaming. "That is so gross, Elle!" She brings her hands to her neck rubbing it with the palm of her hands. It was dripping all over her clothes. The girl looked with disgust at it as she hold it up in her hand.

Elle just laughed even harder than she did already. This must have been the most hilarious thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

She couldn't resist it. She just had to throw with the ice cream. Grabbing the spoon and flipping it Claire's way was just hilarious.

The way Claire was sitting there all innocent as they were eating desert was just a prefect opportunity. Well, it wasn't technically a dessert. Because a dessert is not a dessert until it involves food being consumed before the dessert part. They, however, weren't feeling like eating carrots, Claire hated carrots, mashed potatoes and some beef that didn't seem like it was fresh at all. They just skipped the dinner and went straight to dessert. Like always when Elle spent the night at Claire's house, which was very often recently. Noah, Claire's father, even told Elle she almost lived there. Elle just took it as a compliment.

It was hard for her, though. She always thought she knew how to act 'normal'. Now she learned she didn't have a clue at all. Sometimes people say one thing and then they mean the opposite of it. Like when they tell you they are having a blast and they are saying it in a special kind of way, they mean they don't like it at all. Noah told her that is called sarcasm. She thought it was interesting.

She never really learned how to use that kind of things. They never teached her. How to use body language . To her everything was just said. Whether it was fun or not, whether she would like it or not. They treated her as an adult. She hated it when they treated her like that. In her books the parents were always gentle. They let the kid play, because it was a kid, and they teached them stuff so they grow old and wise and so the kid would know how to become an excellent adult. The best in the whole wide world. So they would know what to do with their life. Hers never teached her something like that.

Her parents.

She couldn't remember her mother, though. Her dad told her she left when she was little, but Elle was positive he told her a different story the year before.

She just stopped asking.

"There is a reason why it is called the past, Elle. To forget about it and concentrate on the future." The words were somehow stuck in her head. She knew she heard them somewhere. Vaguely familiar. Just another thing she just couldn't put her finger on. Many things she just started to forget. It may sound weird. A 13 year old who is suffering from memory loss. Or maybe she just has a dysfunctional brain, although Elle was sure that was completely the same thing. She just couldn't find another explanation. How many people do you know who can erase minds and just wipe them clean. From any memory. _Sure_, she thought, _there aren't many shooting blue electricity balls out of their hands either, but that is something totally different. That doesn't involve me messing with someone's mind. That would be cruel.  
_  
"Now i have to put on other clothes." Elle's eyes flutter. She always spaced out when she was thinking about something. Claire didn't notice, though. She was too busy trying to remove the sticky ice cream from her shirt and her back. As she did so, Claire was groaning. She hated it when something got dirty. She just hated cleaning stuff.

"You got so many clothes!" Elle said picking up her spoon again. "And besides that, who cares. We need to change into our pyamas in like -" She took a moment to look at the clock. "- 10 minutes. Then you're dad is coming home and he is expecting us to be sleep ready."

"Yeah whatever. Dad's always complaining." Claire run upstairs to take off her clothes and Elle stayed downstairs. It wasn't weird for her to be alone in this room.

It used to, though. When Claire run off for the first time to do something that didn't involve her she totally freaked out. What if she broke something? Or made the house a complete mess?

It was not long before when they first met. Somehow Claire was playing at the same playground as Elle was and they met. They immediately were friends. Noah told them they played for hours. That was just a few months ago. Now Elle is 13 and Claire eleven almost twelve years old, as Claire told everyone.

Elle didn't get why Claire was always talking like that about her dad. In a 'Whatever' way. Elle wished she had a father like that. A father who actually cared about what was going on in her life. "I bet he doesn't even know where i am right now." Her dad never cared about her as Noah does with Claire. She was jealous at her for that. It was like Claire took Noah for granted. If he was her dad she wouldn't do that. She was certain of that. She would do whatever he told her to do, just because she would know he loves her. Just like dads are supposed to do. They are supposed to love their children unconditional, right? She didn't blame Claire for having such a dad, though. It wasn't her fault for being born and raised in such a lovely family. "Some are just lucky, so lucky." She sighed, lazily placing her spoon in her mouth. Even though the ice cream was already melting and it was more like a milkshake she enjoyed it.

"So lucky" She said once again.

"Who are you talking to?" Claire said running downstairs with her toothbrush in her hand.

Elle just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something. Claire stood beside her placing her left hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me everything Elle. Just come to me when you are ready."

Elle chuckled after hearing that.

"You sound just like your dad."

Claire laughed hard. "I am nothing like my dad. I wouldn't give my children any kind of punishment for something as lame as setting something on fire accidentally. That's just stupid. I didn't mean to set the blanket on fire. It was an accident. I thought they would understand that."

Elle's face dropped after hearing that. Setting stuff one fire was something she has done often. Setting stuff on fire was her thing. With her blue sparks she could light up everything. Never ever was she punished for setting something on fire. Quite the opposite. She was encouraged. Her dad sometimes told her to set a house on fire. She just did it. To please him. She would always feel bad afterwards. She thought about the people living in that house, coming home from work and seeing there home burned.

"I'm sorry Elle. I didn't want to upset you with one of my boring stories." Claire said pulling the other blonde girl in a big hug. "Let's go upstairs and brush our teeth."

Elle nodded getting out of her chair. Claire was already making her way upstairs. Elle took her time. Looking around a few times. Observing the house.

The first time she got here she was sure she has been in this house already. Not just a house similar to this one, but this particular house. She thought of all the houses she has set on fire, but she was sure this one wasn't one of them. _I have been here before. _Elle thought to herself when she walked through the front door a few months ago. Even now, a few months later obviously, she sometimes wondered about it. She was certain she had been here before and if Elle was certain about something she wouldn't let the subject go easily. She was planning to ask Noah later that night. That was what she was going to do.

A voice calling her made her run upstairs. She could not not listen to Claire. _It is just something about her, _she thought with a smile on her face before entering Claire's room. She took a few steps back and then started to run towards the bed, launching herself and then landing perfectly on top of it. Claire just stood in the door opening watching the girl do that. With a grin on Claire's face she walked back into the bathroom again.

Elle's eyes fell on something she didn't notice before. A picture standing on top of the radiator.

Carefully she took it. She recognized her parents and she noticed Noah and Sandra standing in the picture as well. Elle was in it too. The little baby was Claire, she figured. If you'd look closer you could see the resemblance between eleven almost twelve year old Claire and baby Claire. The blonde hair of course, but also the eyes. She innocent sparkle in her blue eyes was one of the other things noticeable which made Elle smile. It wasn't a piercing blue, but a softer one. A blue like an ocean. The one that makes you calm and drift to sleep. Not that Claire would do that to you. She herself had a sparkling personality. She was shiny. Always smiled a lot.

_How come this picture is so familiar?_ Elle just shrugged off any other thoughts about it and placed it back. Quickly she changed in something she could sleep in.

Lying in a bed she thought about the picture again.

It seemed so familiar to her. Why?

Claire was lying in her own bed and Noah had placed Elle's bed next to hers. She could hear Claire's breathing and it soothed her. She could tell Claire was sleeping already. It was always that way with Claire. Once she laid down, in bed or on the couch or even on the floor, it wouldn't take her long to fall a sleep.

Elle thought it was odd. Especially since she had so much trouble with it. She couldn't imagine people falling a sleep that quickly. Don't they always have something to worry about? Something to think about late at night? The only moment of the day you really have a moment to yourself, when you are forced to listen to your own thoughts. The only place you can't hide your thoughts or feelings even by doing something different.

Then she thought about the picture again. About the people on the picture. The fact it looked to familiar. As if she saw it many times before. Somehow she had that feeling a lot in this house. She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the picture still standing on the radiator.

Slowly, with the picture still on her mind she drifted to sleep.

Like said before, when Elle was thinking about something she wouldn't let go of it easily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't even dare!" She shouts at the other blonde. "Don't even dare, don't even dare to come closer!"

Tears are burning in the corners of her eyes. She can't stop several tears from rolling down her cheek, but at this moment she doesn't even bother trying to look like she is strong. She knows she isn't that strong. She just acts that way, because everyone expects her to be strong. There is only one person who ever witnessed her letting her guard down.

Now she sees It's the worst thing she ever did. Not the houses she set on fire. Not the people she hurt. No, it was opening up for her. She told her everything about her life. Every feeling, emotion she ever had she had shared with Claire.

It was all clear to Elle now. Never is she going to be that stupid again. Never is she going to let Claire in again. She told her she was sorry. Elle doesn't know what more she can do. Still lying on the floor, unable to come up she refuses Claire to come closer.

Claire still proceeds, though, while Elle is still struggling on the floor.

Elle takes a quick look up and Claire is closer than she thought she was.

"I told you not too!" More tears streaming from her eyes. "I told you not too!"

"But when did you ever listen to me?" Claire screams loudly and Elle knows Claire is crying as well. She know Claire is right. Elle didn't listen to her either. Claire told her to do nothing about it. That the problem would be solved and that they could do normal stuff in the main time. Elle couldn't. Elle couldn't just sit there and watch everything she had go down the drain. She couldn't watch someone murdering the only person she truly loved. She had to do what was right in her mind. She had to protect Claire, even if Claire didn't get it.

She still doesn't see it as a mistake. She knows she did the right thing. In her mind she always did the right thing.

Now she was sure she did the right thing. How come Claire doesn't see it?

She risked her life to safe Claire. How come the only thing she gets back is a bullet to the chest?

Can you blame her for not wanting Claire close right now?

Can you blame Claire for wanting an explanation?

Can you blame them both for not smiling right now?


	5. Chapter 5: Shining Stars

**A/N:**

Ok, so I have been really pissed at everyone lately, because they killed off Elle. At least, they did right and the little hope I had left (Claire saving Elle with her blood and then they live happily ever after xD) is probably never going to happen.0-o But, I am going to survive and I hope you guys as well so you can still read this. =] Please enjoy and Review =D

_Chapter 5: Shining Stars_

"I'm not coming with you!" The little blonde girl shouted as hard as she could while kicking her feet in the air and swinging her arms every way possible. The older man dragged her along, his hand wrapped around her tiny upper arm not even bothering looking down at the girl. As if he didn't even care.

"I don't think I gave you a choice, did I?" The man said with a no-nonsense look on his face as he proceeded walking through the white blank hall. Nothing more than big doors on both sides of the hallway. No one else was there. The hall was completely empty except for the little girl and the man.

The girl still continued struggling, trying to escape the grasp of the man. She clearly failed, considering the fact the man was nearly 30 years older than she was.

Still, as stubborn as she was, she tried and tried. Giving up wasn't an option. She knew what was going to happen if she went along with this. She knew what was going to happen if she gave the man what he wanted. No way that was going to happen. Not if she could help it.

"If you don't start cooperating really soon there will be serious consequences young lady" the man now threatened.

That she didn't foresee, although she could have expected something like that would happen. It wouldn't be the first time they punished her for being stubborn. It wouldn't be the first time she got some kind of punishment. Even when she didn't do anything in particular. It wouldn't matter anyway. If she didn't do what they wanted she would feel the consequences, but if she did she would suffer as well.

Badly.

Even though her heart was telling her to keep struggling and keep whining, her mind was telling her otherwise. Slowly her heart gave in and she walked beside the man to their final destination. She still wasn't pleased with the whole situation though and she let the man know. Now and then she let out an angry groan or she would give him and evil glare. He didn't even notice, though. The man was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Finally after what seemed hours they arrived at the end of the hall where they stood in front of a big grey door. The little girl let out an squeal. She was clearly afraid of going in there and she tried her best to hide behind the man.

"You're going in. You know you want to be a good girl. So do this and after this I promise you'll never have to go in there again." The man said, suddenly changing his voice in a high almost painfully sweet voice.

The girl didn't move. She heard that before.[i] How many times has he said that already. I know he won't hesitate bringing me here. He never mind before. [/i] She thought to herself, still not moving an inch of her body. Her body clenched together immediately when the man grabbed her and lifted her in the air.

"I try to be the good dad here so why won't you try and be the good daughter you're supposed to be and do this for daddy, okay?" He said now a little less sweet than previous.

The big grey door then opened. A small crack was enough for a equally small head to pop around the corner to see if it is really them who are standing there. The girl was still afraid, but what her dad said did make a slight impact. She definitely wanted to be the good daughter. Maybe if she was a good daughter, at least she thought so, she would be treated differently. With more respect. Or even love for that matter.

The man set her down and whispered something in the other man's ear. His head disappeared again and now the door fully opened.

Without a warning her dad shoved her inside the room and quickly closed the door behind her. Maybe afraid she would run out again later. He didn't go in with her. She knew he didn't want to see what's going on in there. Even he knows it isn't going to be pleasant. Only he had a choice. He could walk away from it and decide not to watch. She on the other hand had no choice at all.

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She had to be mentally ready. She knew she wouldn't survive it if she wasn't ready for it. If she didn't know what she could except. It almost killed her the first time. She just wasn't ready. Now she made sure she was.

"Elle." A whisper from the corner, so soft you could barely hear it. Elle opened her eyes and looked to the corner. There he was. The man she hated the most in the entire planet. Not that she knew many people, but she wasn't that old so how could she. The man rose and walked to her slowly.

Elle suppressed the urge to run away and did the complete opposite. She walked towards the man. She thought they would be done sooner if she just did what he want. Then everyone would be happy.

Except for her.

"Elle." The man whispered again. She was used to his whisper even though it creeped her out completely. He always whispered. As if he was afraid someone would hear his words. As if someone would found out what kind of things they would do here.

His arms enclosed around her and she received a big hug. She didn't want to be hugged, especially not by him, but she knew she wasn't in the position to make any demands or say something about it. She just had to do her part.

"You know where you have to go." The man looked at her as he whispered those words close to her face. They were almost touching noses and Elle wanted to step back. She knew that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Not that it would do much, because the other man was still holding both of her upper arms, which made it impossible for her to move.

"Now!" He suddenly beamed.

As if she was dead meat she followed his order and she walked to the table set up in the middle of the room. Slowly she took place on top of it.

"It wouldn't hurt you to move any faster." He whispered yet again. Elle just stared to the blank wall on the opposite of her.

She learned not to show emotions. That was just what they wanted. If they saw she was scared they would exaggerate it, just to scare her more. If they saw her smiling they would exaggerate it just to wipe that smile of her face. If they saw she was angry, they just tried to make her more mad. And so on. They just never stop. Especially not when you show emotions. That explains her face. No sign of any life. No sign of a soul hidden behind that plain surface.

With one nod of the man she knew she needed to lie down. Her arms were laying next to her lifeless body and she fitted perfectly on the table. It was almost like the table was made for her. Instead of being honored it wasn't a pleasant thought at all. That meant they wanted to put her on this table since she was born.

Elle shivered thinking about that. That couldn't be. Her father would never have such intentions. Right?

Two straps were wrapped around her tiny wrists and her little feet. She was only dressed in a white tank top and some underwear. She didn't need anything else they thought. She was freezing, but they didn't even care.

She was tied up to the table. Now there really was no where to go. Now she couldn't run away when she would feel the pain slowly taking over her body. Her body would make his own movements. It would hurt so much, but she knew there wasn't an escape. Sometimes they would make her do stuff. They told her to do stuff. She hated it. It would only hurt and they'd never tell her what they were proving if she did so. They never told her why they are doing what they were doing. Hopefully they didn't make her do stuff today. She was already on the edge of crying, but she pushed back the pain. She pushed back the tears. She pushed herself back. She stored herself in a little corner of her mind she was used to by now and she would sit there till the whole thing was over. Then she would come out of that corner and be herself again.

###

No idea had Claire of the horrible things going on in any of the rooms in that building. She just stood there. Helpless. She didn't know what to do. It was the first time she came along with her dad. Her dad always left during the day, but never was she allowed to go. She understood. She knew perfectly well her dad had to work to make money. Without money she wouldn't be able to do the things she does now. She knew that.

She wasn't dumb. That she knew as well.

At age eleven she ought to know certain things. Especially something like that. She wasn't dumb she knew that.

The building just scared her. That was it, Claire assumed when she first saw it. It just send shivers down her spine. As if everything got cold suddenly. She couldn't explain the weird feeling. She wasn't sure if she wanted to found out why she felt that way.

She wasn't dumb, but scared she definitely was.

Her dad just left her standing there telling her he had things to do. After giving her a quick kiss and the directions to some kind of playground he disappeared in the building.

The playground wasn't near the building and didn't require her going inside. She as grateful of that.

With no intentions of standing any longer in front of the gray and white building she ran towards the side of it. Walking on a path beside the building. It lead to the playground her dad mentioned earlier.

It wasn't something spectacular . Actually it was really small and it looked like every single thing standing there could break down any second.

The only thing looking somewhat reliable were the swings.

That's why she took place on one of them. Slowly picking up speed she went higher and higher. The loud noises coming from the swing didn't stop her from swinging as high as she could. She was kind of testing the boundaries. Like she would do with everything. She was always trying to push It further and even further. Just to see with how much she could get away. It was a tendency she had.

Normally it didn't even hurt her. She had her father to blame for that. He always let her do what she wanted. You could call her spoiled. She would say she just has awesome parents. Besides that, she learned she doesn't get hurt easily. When she falls it doesn't as much as it should, for instant. Or when she cuts herself, the wound it gone within a day or two, when normally people need a week a least for the wound to disappear. She didn't mind though. It just meant she could do more than the rest of her friends.

A different noise than the swing made her open her eyes and look up.

A girl around the same age she was, was approaching the swings. The other girl didn't really looked up, so she didn't see Claire sitting on the other swing at first. Claire stopped swinging.

Claire just looked at the girl. First with disgust, because the girl was only dressed in some underwear and a white tank top. When she saw the girl crying, though, it turned in curiosity and pity. She wanted to know what was going on with her.

Elle just sat down on one of the swings. Not even noticing Claire.

"Do you like dolls?" Claire asked not really knowing why she asked that particular question.

Elle didn't look up at first, but after a few minutes she acknowledged Claire's presence by nodding. Claire smiled sweetly and Elle just stared blankly back.

"Why don't you come with me and then we can play with dolls at my place."

Claire already got up and walked towards the exit of the playground. Elle followed slowly. She was still crying and Claire could see. Claire put her arms around Elle once Elle was standing beside her. "It's gonna be ok." She whispered.

Elle noticed the way she whispered. It wasn't at all like the man in the room. This one was kind and friendly. She now looked up and smiled at Claire. One of the first time she smiled that week.

Even though they both knew Elle was older somehow Claire was acting like the older one. They were content with it. Elle didn't need to be the older one, because she knew she needed someone to take care of her. At least at that time she did. Later on she realized the doesn't want anyone to take care of her. She is capable of handling her own business. She was desperate to prove that to everyone. Not at that time though. She was content just having Claire's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she poured her heart out to a girl she barely knew.

For once she was happy with where she was.

With Claire playing with the dolls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dark outside. Stars shining bright at the sky. They both know it wasn't long ago when they would sit on the porch and just look at the sky. Elle would tell her all about the stars and she would listen. She was the pair of ears Elle missed in her life.

One week ago they actually said in Elle's car. Just being together. Looking at the stars.

Elle brought a book and she brought her music. She listened to the typical pop songs she enjoyed so much and Elle would read her book. Now and then she would kiss Elle gently on the lips. Elle would smile, tell her she would only read this page before she would give her her full attention. Never did that happened. They both knew Elle would never put her book away. Once Elle started Elle didn't stop either. She knew that. She respected that. Elle loved that about her.

That was before.

Elle thought nothing had to change, but of course they did.

Everything changed once Elle made that decision. Elle knows she can't take back the actions, but even if Elle could she doesn't know if she would.

Elle caused a problem between Herself and her. Elle knows that. Elle still thinks she did the right thing.

She doesn't. She thinks Elle did the worst thing possible. She thinks Elle just thought about herself when she made that decision. She thinks Elle just on purpose hurt her. She thinks there is nothing Elle can do to make it all better. To make her dad come back again. To make sure her own dad comes back again. To make sure the Haitian guy comes back again.

That's why she took matters in her own hand and shot her girlfriend. Claire shot Elle. Now she regrets it. Just like Elle regrets killing all those people, but Elle did it for the both of them, Claire for herself.

Claire regrets holding that gun in her hand and shooting Elle. Elle regrets not telling Claire about killing all those people. Claire would take it all back again, because she was selfish. Elle doesn't want to reverse everything, because still she thinks it was worth it. Not for herself. She isn't the selfish kind anymore. Not thanks to Claire. But it was worth it, because if Claire had known the whole story she would agree with Elle.

Elle was sure of that.

Still Elle didn't tell Claire everything. Just so Claire wouldn't get hurt.

In order to have what you want you have to lose some first.

One line she couldn't get out of her mind. Elle looks up at the sky with that one sentence running through her mind.

She's not letting go of her life. She's not letting go of her life.

Elle looks up at the sky. Stars shining bright at the sky. Not one little cloud blocking her view of the stars.

A little smile appears on her face as she thinks about Claire and their night under the stars just a week ago.

Somehow Elle can't stop smiling. It's not like dying is something to smile about. She just can't help it. She always smiles when she thinks about Claire. Besides that. She doesn't mind dying knowing she made sure Claire is save. Her eyes fall shut.

When she opens them again a worried Claire is hanging over her feeling her pulse.

Softly Claire whispers to herself. "Please don't die. Please don't die. I need you. Please don't die."

Elle smiles again. She knows she is going to be ok. Now she just has to deal with the other problem.

Her eyes fall shut again.

She just doesn't know it is going to be a whole week before she is going to open them again. She just doesn't know what she is going to wake up to when she opens her eyes again. She just doesn't know there is going to be a bunch to fix and to save, again, when she opens her eyes again.

For now her eyes are just shut. A smile still on her face as she is carried in the ambulance. Claire still holding on to her whispering her apologies over and over again.

For now she has to accept everything that's going to happen in the week without Elle saving the day.

It's dark outside. Stars shining brightly at the sky.


End file.
